The primary objective of the Community Dessimination/Outreach core will be develop strong relationships between researchers and the Miami area Latino communities most affected by the HIV/AIDS epidemic. Building such linkages between the LHABSC and Latino communities could be the foundation of a long lasting, trusting relationship between the academic community involved in the conduct of HIV/AIDS research and the Latino communities most affected by this epidemic. These relationships will result in new community-based research studies. These studies will develop culturally relevant HIV/AIDS interventions that will benefit local and national Latino communities. Specifically, the aims of the LHABSC Community Dissemination/Outreach Core are threefold: 1) to establish long-lasting collaborative relationships between the LHABSC and organizations providing HIV/AIDS services to Miami's Latino communities; 2) to disseminate evidence-based intervention information to the lay Latino communities most affected by the HIV/AIDS epidemic, policy makers, and service providers; and 3) to provide pilot studies principal investigators and graduate students involved in the LHABSC with advice and guidance on making contact and establishing rapport with the segments of the local Latino communities that may contribute to accessing potential study participants or offer collaborative venues for natural history research and intervention.